Good girls are bad girls who don't get caught
by Thunderstorm Kick Drum
Summary: Alexandreia Jackson had gone back in time to see all of the adventures her parents say they have. But what happens when younger Annabeth figures out her true identity? First fanfic, but i'm a good writer. Impied Percabeth, Gruniper
1. Chapter 1

I am totally new to fanfiction, but i've read enough not to sound like a moron. I don't know how i came up with this. Flames are accepted...constructive criticism can do wonders, even though sometimes it makes me cry. One's that are just plain mean will get you no where. I simple won't read it. So, as my little sister Josie would say,

HAHA, SO THERE!

~Ebony Rae

Disclamier: I wish I owned Percy Jackson, but sadly, I don't. I do own Ali, though. A little Poseidon and Athena OOC.

Alexandreia Jackson watched the gray horizon. She felt alone here at camp, even though she had her Uncle Grover, and Aunt Thalia. Turning to the ocean, she wrapped her blanket tighter around her arms and sunk into the sand.

"Hi, Papa. How's everything going down there?" She asked.

A wave crashed in response.

Ali smiled.

She remembered the day her daddy had taught her to read the ocean. She had been trying to find worn-down pieces of glass that rolled in the tide, examining them with her mother's perfect gray eyes. Percy had smiled at his daughter. Dark curls down to her waist, pink cheeks, and piercing eyes that reminded him of her mother. Annabeth watched her children (she counted Percy as one, because he acted like it) wade into the water, neither getting wet. Percy pointed at the horizon, a wave forming a heart.

"Look, Ali. Grandpa says he loves you." Percy said. Ali rolled her eyes.

"No he didn't."

Percy grinned at his little girl.

Ali had captured the hearts of all the Olympians the day of her birth, and had each of them wrapped around her fingers. She was always the kind of kid you couldn't help but love. Maybe it was the way her uncle J, the god of nature and soul mates, had taught her to fold cranes into wishes, and the next day she had hundreds floating down from the ceiling on fish wire. Or maybe it was her infectious smile, her bell-like laugh, the way she wrinkles her nose just right in a way that makes her look cute and inquisitive. Maybe it was the way she said hello, with a tackle and hug, or the way she said good-bye, with three fingers to her lips. Whatever the reason, everyone loved Alexandreia Jackson.

But Ali was in trouble.

She had disobeyed her parents orders, and went back in time to when her parents were twelve. She had been sitting in the museum when the fury came. She had been on the bus when the gang tried to escape. She had watched from Aunt Persephone's side when the three traveled into the underworld. But she had made a mistake.

The younger version of her mother saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's POV

I'm not a bad girl. I don't try to do the things I do. They just come naturally.

So I shouldn't feel bad for what happens next, right?

Wrong.

I was just walking. I had on my sound-repellent sneakers, and my mom's cap, which she had given to me 2 years ago at my 5th birthday. I was watching my mom and dad fight, sitting the top of the tall cast-iron fence that lined the amphitheater. My father had pulled back, his hair falling in his eyes. Mom had lunged, pushing the butt of her hilt against his chest. I smiled. She never got away with that anymore. Now, he always grabs her elbow and pins her to the ground. I giggled quietly. Mom hated being beaten, especially by dad.

"Percy! Annabeth!" came a high-pitched voice.

A younger version of Uncle Grover came walking in. His hoofs left imprints in the soft sand on the arena. His camp shirt was a little too small, and his horns stuck out of his curly rag-tag hair. He launched into an animated conversation with the younger version of my parents. I listen without actually listening.

Then he freezes, sniffing the air. I watch, knowing he won't see me.

Then I realized, I had made a rookie mistake.

I had been twirling my hair, like I always do when I'm tired, and my hat had fallen off. I patted my head, making sure. Nothing. My father turned emerald eyes onto me, then took off after me, his feet sliding as he ran towards the fence.

I panicked, jumping from my perch. My sneakers slid, making no noise as I ran towards the trees. I listened as I ran. Right on my tail. Great. The one time he actually has a chance of catching me, he's actually trying to. I pushed through low-hanging leaves, turning quickly as I ran, seeing the branches quiver with his arrival. I ran quickly, trying so hard to not fall. But then, a jealous pine nymph popped out of her tree, tripping me.

_Mental note,_ I told myself. _Reason 148 why I don't like any other tree nymph than Aunt Juniper._

I scrambled to me knees, trying in vain to get up. But the tree nymph held my ankle down, her eyes all too bright with greed.

_Reason number 149._

He caught up, then. Young Percy grabbed my shoulders, keeping me pinned to the ground. His eyes sparked with adrenaline as he growled at me.

"What's your name?"

Percy's POV

The girl squirmed, whimpering and kicking. I repeated my question, saying it with more authority. She fought back, then dug the toes of her sneakers into my stomach. I lurched, giving her just enough time to scramble to her feet, then start running. I caught her around the waist, pulling her fighting body through the woods. Throwing her up into my arms, she peppered me with hits, her every impact from her knuckles making me flinch.

Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron were waiting at the tree line, their eyes widening when they saw the struggling girl in my arms.

"Take her legs!" I screamed between my teeth.

Grover scrambled forward, grabbing her legs as we carried her to the Big House. Throwing her onto a couch, Chiron trotted over, holding her down. He spoke gently.

"Please, child. We won't hurt you. What is your name?"

The girl didn't answer, just did the most peculiar thing:

She closed her eyes.

I think something triggered inside me, then. Most demi-gods had their parent's eyes. She was hiding hers from us, keeping her lids scrunched together.

"Why won't you answer us?" Annabeth asked, crouching next to the younger girl. The girl slouched, defeated.

"You wouldn't believe me." She said softly.

Then she opened her eyes.

She had beautiful gray eyes, curtained by a flood of curly black hair. She had soft features, and a slim body. Dirt was covering her cheeks, which were flooded red with blood from running. She glanced at each of us, before a blinding snowy light filled her eyes.

"Ali! Are you okay, sweetie?"

Ali's POV

"Ali! Are you okay, sweetie?"

It was an iris message, with mom's worried face on it.

Her older face.

"Momma?" I sat up, wrinkling me eyebrows.

"Oh, sweetie! Everyone had been going sick looking for you! Your grandparents were running around Olympus like chickens with their heads cut off (**AN: My mom says this every time I run around the house. My brother just calls me a dumb blonde and returns to his cereal.)**! I swear, everyone at Camp Half Blood was looking, searching the woods, the lake…"

She trailed off when she saw who I was sitting with, whom of which were all staring at her like she was Hades in a tutu (trust me, nothing is funnier). Her eyes hardened.

"Alexandreia Bianca Jackson! What have we told you about time travel?" Her voice shook with rage. I suck down further into my chair.

"That it's wrong, that I could hurt myself, or get stuck there, or mess up the space time continuum." I answered, trying to make my voice small. A noise behind me her made us both look.

"No one's had any luck, Annabeth. Everyone's trying so hard, but it's almost as if Ali's dropped off of the face of the Earth." My father's quivering voice said. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"Well, I found her." Momma turned angry eyes onto me. "She's just not where anyone expected she would be. Wait, I would expect it. I can. Off course she would disobey our rules. She's your daughter.

My father just brushed off her comment, watching me with relieved eyes.

"Ali," he breathed. "My baby."

"Who are you? Who are you _really?_ What kind of a sick joke do you think you're pulling?" The younger Annabeth said. The older Annabeth turned to the younger version.

"We wish we were kidding. That would mean the apocalypse isn't at in our hands. That would mean that Ali wouldn't get sucked into a prophecy that could mean life or death to everyone on Earth. That would mean that your only future daughter wasn't about to walk into a suicide mission."


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay…I know it took me a LONG time to update, but in my defense I've had a lot of work to be done and not enough time to do it. But, I found time in my day (somewhere between my brother and I fighting for the biggest cinnamon role and me working on Algebra homework) to update! BTW, this will become a separate story, so I might stop soon. It's not discontinued; I'm just blending some stories together. A combined sequel of sorts. **

** On a random off-note, my friend made this hysterical noise in the back of her throat today, and my other friend (Squishy, if your reading this, you still have to clean it up) squirted chocolate milk out her nose, whilst my other friend was mumbling about how she wishes she had a goatee. Normal, huh?**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Short and to the point.**

13 year old Annabeth's POV

You'd be surprised how much you life can be changed by someone you barely know. How they can take theoretical jumper-cables and restart your heart. That's what it felt like to me, when I Ali.

I stare at her, watching her shake Percy's thick, black hair out of her face. She kept her eyes on her mother….me. But not really me, the older version of me. She was staring at Ali, gray eyes on gray eyes, with another pair watching the whole mess going on.

Ali said something to the older me in a language I didn't understand, and her mother shook her head and replied in the same language, then turned to the other Percy and restated her answer, but as a question. He shook his head, and touched her cheek.

Something clicked inside me then.

"I have a kid with SEAWEED BRAIN?" I yell, smashing my fist on the table. The older me flinched.

"Annabeth…" she mumbled, begging me to understand with her eyes.

"No! I'd never fall in love with Percy! Ever!" I yelled.

Her eyes softened.

"You already have, Annabeth. Locking your heart in a box only suffocates it. Don't you trust me? Don't you trust yourself? Your feeding the flames of denial and loss."

"No! I'd never!" I yelled, fighting the urge to hit Percy, who's staring at the older him with his mouth open. "There's no benefit! I'd just be breaking my heart!" I yelled.

"Look at Ali!" The older me screamed, her eyes flaring. "Look at Ali and tell me that's not anything! That that's not worth it! Go ahead, say it!" She yelled. I stayed silent.

"Well? Go ahead! If you have the guts to say I made a mistake, call Ali a mistake!" She continued, her voice hitting me like shards of ice, as I watched the perfect child, no older than 7 years of age, watch me with tears in her eyes. I watched Percy put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes hard, waiting for my answer.

"You approve of this?" I whispered angrily at him. He pursed his lips.

"7 girls,

Related by blood, but not so,

Shall find themselves.

They shall save whom they love,

And meet the night-walker.

But family cannot out-run fate.

The Fates shall have their revenge,

And the runners kin shall fall."

We both turned to look at the older Percy, whom had tears flowing down his tan cheeks. The older Annabeth hugged his shoulders, as Ali watched the two.

"Don't cry, Momma. Come on, Daddy." Ali begged, her eyebrows crinkling.

"Ali," The older me whispered. "The war between Chaos and us has started. Your days are numbered. You are the child of the prophecy. The Titans was Jackson blood…..and it's you."

**Haha, sorry I left you with a cliff-hanger! I'm so tired, and listening to a sad violin song, which is both depressing and fascinating me. I'm not going to say "Omg, R&R!", because I know if you guys like it, you don't have to me told. But I just wanted to tell me reviewers, you guys made me smile! Thank you!**

**P.S. Have you ever had a music stand jabbed into your ribcage, while balancing a cello on your knee? No? Consider yourself lucky.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, gosh, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! End of trimester exams, cello practice, and an uber fun swim meet (I placed third in 100 back stroke (that's 4 laps)!)…I just hadn't had time to fit it in. **** Well, enough excuses! On with the story! LOVE THIS CHAPTER! MILD INTRODUCTION TO MY CHARACTER I'M WRITING AN ACTUAL BOOK ABOUT! ;) You lucky ducks, get a SNEAK PEAK! But, I'm just going to rename her, for fear of plagiarism. This involves Maximum Ride…a little. ;)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson OR Maximum Ride, isn't that right, children? Ugh, you agreed! Darn it!**

** P.S: I made Percy the ideal daddy who loves his little girl in this. I just wanted Ali to be a big daddy's girl, whose dad spoils her and would be loading the shotgun if she said she was bringing a boy home. ;)**

Ali's POV

Mom pinched the bridge of her nose with her finger.

"Well, you'll just have to come back then. Bring them," she jerked her head in the direction of younger Percy and Annabeth. "With you, too."

"Yes, mommy." I said quietly. Mom smiled sadly.

"You're evil. I can't stay mad at you."

I giggled, and she sliced her hand through the iris message, leaving the portal in its place. I took three steps towards it, running my fingers across the wall as the streets of my aunt's country zoomed around me, mystical creatures getting groceries, socializing, going to and from work. This was my home; where I had been born in my grandparent's rage that kept me from the mortal world. The rage wasn't really towards me, but towards my parents, who were 17 at the time, mom only 16. They sought refuge with the god of nature, my uncle, and his wife, the BIG queen of the gods that isn't mentioned much.

So, story time.

My grandparents were basically out to get my mom and dad, mad at them for taking their relationship to the next level. My parents hid in _ (I won't say the name; plagiarism!), only coming up to see my grandparents after I was born.

The gods had been having a simple, peaceful day…well, as peaceful as a god's day goes…when my grandpa heard a high pitched wail, like the sound of a baby bird, or so he said. That was the day I was born; my first cry was the silence breaker, and the eventually wall breaker between my grandpa and my grandma. My aunt wrapped me up in a silk blanket, and handed me to my mother. I remember her smile, and my daddy's eyes.

The next day my parents brought me before the gods. My momma clutched me to her chest, terror in eyes. I had tugged one of her perfect curls, irked by her behavior.

Daddy had stepped up to the gods, bowing at Zeus, then Poseidon, then walked directly up to Athena and sunk to the floor in a bow. Athena glared laser eyes at him. He walked before each, standing protectively in front of my mother and me.

"What do you want me to say, Athena?" he asked coldly. I saw Athena's eyes spark with a hating fire that shook her whole body. I chose then to intervene, stretching my fingers out to my daddy, whimpering when he didn't take me immediately.

He deliberately turned his back on the gods, picking me up under my arms, as I looked about 2, a gift from my Aunt.

"What's wrong, Ali Bear? Ali, Ali, silly sally?" He'd sing-songed, nuzzling my cheek with his nose. I'd squealed, making everyone but my dad freeze.

"Are you Daddy's Princess? Are you?" He continued, filling his cheeks with air. I'd giggled, hitting my palms against his cheek, forcing the air from his pursed lips. He kissed my forehead, then touched my cheek.

"Can I hold her?" Hera asked, breaking the awkward silence from the gods. My parents eyes widened, and my dad held me a little tighter.

"Of course," he said smoothly, catching himself. Hera floated down, picking me up and settling me like a baby in the crook of her arm. I quickly transformed into my actual newborn self (the power to do that was suspended once I hit my first year of life), gazing up at her.

"Pretty baby," Hera cooed, bouncing me up and down. "Pretty, pretty baby." **(AN: I never realized how twilight-ish that sounded 'till I re-read it… :P)**She smiled, then her face became thoughtful.

"You have your grandma's eyes, and your grandpa's black hair. It looks so lovely on you, rosy cheeks." She murmured.

Athena's head snapped up.

"My eyes?" she whispered. Hera nodded, gesturing for her to come down and see. The gods watched her wearily, my parents tense.

She walked up to me, looking down into my eyes with a nervous expression. I stared back, my eyes a perfect copy of her own. Athena stared, mesmerized at me, before doing the last thing anyone expected her to do:

She held open her arms, her eyes on me; silently begging Hera to give me to her. Hera complied, shocked.

I could feel it, the difference between Hera's cold arms and my grandmother's soft, warm ones. I don't know why, but I felt more comfortable in her arms. Tiredly, I gazed back up and my grandmother, asking one word; "Momma?"

Athena chuckled, bouncing me up and down; my mother smiled behind her hand.

"No, sweet. Grandma. Grand-ma." She smiled.

"Gand-ma." I rolled, testing the word on my tong. Athena's smile was bright as the sun.

"Poseidon, some see her. She's simply precious," she called, smiling in his direction.

That was how I got Olympus wrapped around my finger.

End story.

Back in the present, I shook my head, turning back to the younger versions of my parents.

"Coming? You'll get lost on the path alone." I asked, holding out my hand. After a moment's hesitation, my parents took it.

In a flash, we were there. The golden cobblestone pathways were littered with carts and horses, pedestrians calmly walking down the road. I headed in the direction of the huge castle, which's towers peaked up above the evergreen trees, smiling at the people around me. We got pretty far, me walking ahead with Percy and Annabeth behind me.

That was, until I heard the last thing I wanted to hear that day;

"Wait, isn't that princess Alexandreia?"

**Haha, mild cliffy! I'm so tired, and hungry for that matter. My buddy Kylsi was over today; she plays the violin, so we were harmonizing. But, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this, because it's nice to know people besides my family and my extended family (my ACCEL language arts class, whom I've been with for 3 years now) really think I'm good. Oh, and if your reading this, whomever sent me the review for my oneshot, saying it was too fluffy, you figured it out! I was seeing who would see my intentions after a while. ;)**

** Later, have a great weekend!**

** ~Elsie**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY BELATED TURKEY DAY! I'm very tired…..so, you better thank me for doing this. ;) Naw, I live to please. SO! I have nothing better to do than write this (despite my lack of sleep), so enjoy! (**

** Dedicated to Squishy, because you graciously let me make you into a character, despite my threats to killing you off. I may not say it much, but I really appreciate you!**

** P.S. The songtheir dancing to is ****Club Can't Handle Me**** by Flo Rida. I own none.**

** ~Elsie**

Ali's POV

"Nora!" I yelled, launching myself at her. She giggled, and ruffled my hair.

"I assume you want to get a couple of horses from the stable?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow. Nora was the queen, my aunt's, half sister on her mom's side, and was her permanent stable hand, simply because she loved it. Nora is so pretty, I personally think it would be an insult to her to work with horse dung is it wasn't her life, what she woke up for every day. Nora has gorgeous wavy brown hair, and sparkling green eyes that always seemed up to mischief. I don't call her Aunt Nora, because my mom is related to my aunt on her dad's side. Let's just say, Fredrick Chase if not my mother's father.

"Mhmm." I answered, motioning with my hand behind me for the speechless nimrods to follow me. Nora led us through the back into the castle stables, where the queen's horses were housed.

You see, the path to the castle is in no which way paved. It's simply a foot path, one that has been marked by thousands of years worth of beautiful horses. The musky scent was as great as home to me, and I couldn't help but tune into their thoughts.

"How's it going, Salvestre?" I asked the muddy brown horse to the side of me, patting his neck. He snorted.

_Ugh. Bite me, little miss perky._ He grumbled, resting his muzzle against the door. I laughed.

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy Hooves. I'm not taking you out today then." I rolled my eyes and walked past me as Salvestre gave Percy and Annabeth the evil eye.

"Sorry about Salvestre. It must be his time of the month." I rolled my eyes.

"But he's a horse… A _male_ horse." Annabeth protested. I laughed humorlessly.

"It's theoretical. Salvestre isn't a mean horse; he just gets really grumpy some days."I answered, before turning down the hall of the corridor. The horses each respectably said hello to me, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Hi, Peony. You in a better mood than Salvestre?" I asked the beautiful white horse in the stall in front of me. She whinnied a greeting.

_Hello, Lady Ali. Will I be your escort to the castle today?_ She asked in a motherly voice; she always reminded me of Mrs. Pots from Beauty and The Beast.

"Yeah, 'cause Salvestre's in a bad mood." I murmured. She made a little tongue-clicking noise in disapproval.

_Such a shame. Are you here with the Abnorationals? _She asked, cocking her huge head. I nodded. Abnorationals were our fancy name for people from the past; Anorationals were people from the future.

"Mhm. Percy, Annabeth, this is my horse, Peony. Peony, you already met my parents." I Mumbled the last part, as not to make Annabeth mad again.

_Pleasure,_ Peony said. Percy nodded; Annabeth just stared.

"And this," I turned on my heels to face the stall across from us. "Is my mother's horse; I figure she'd be your best choice." I smiled wide.

"Percy, Annabeth, meet Minerva." I said, and motioned towards the caramel-colored horse, whose main was freshly combed and whose eyes smiled brightly **(AN: Brownie points if you get it. ;)).**

_Hello, Lady Ali._ She greeted, in her soft, musical voice. I grinned, and sunk onto one knee in front of her.

"Knee up?" I asked the two demi-gods behind me. Percy motioned for Annabeth to go first, who gulped.

"We're sharing a horse?" She squeaked, biting her lip. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. Minerva is used to both of you, so up you go," I stated, all the while boosting her up onto the horse. She let out a little squeak, but got up no problem. Percy just nodded at me, and hoisted himself onto the horse, wrapping one arm around Annabeth's waist, who blushed a light pink.

"Ready?" I asked, lifting myself onto Peony's back, and raising my eyebrows at them. They both nodded, and I led them down the path.

The house, or should I say castle, stood, in all of its 40-floored glory. The beautiful golden details accentuated the worn white marble, and the huge, spiraling columns spun endlessly up into the sky. Annabeth gasped behind me, probably admiring the architecture of such a huge place. Music flooded from the open doors, and I hooped off of my horse, motioning for Percy and Annabeth to do the same, and handed the reins to Hyleigh, another of my aunt's pretty sisters that tended the horses. She gave me a sad look that said, _good luck, sweetie, you're gonna need it._ I straightened my back, and walked into the door. The sight there made me burst out laughing.

Momma and Aunt Max (I gave the disclaimer for her in the last chapter) were in the living room, putting on a fresh coating of goldeny-brown paint onto the walls. Momma was holding a roller, and was standing on the huge grand piano on tip-toe trying to get all the way up the wall without a ladder, but to no avail. Aunt Max was crouched on the floor, paining the trim a snowy-white. Dakoda, my closest cousin and Aunt Max and Uncle Fang's daughter **(AN: hint hint!)**, was beating her huge black wings and painting the entry to the kitchen, singing to herself.

You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, so, ah  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!

Dakoda yelled out the song, lip syncing to the up-beat music that came from the kitchen below her, twirling around in the air. She stopped once she noticed me in the doorway, raiding a perfect brown eye brow. I shook my head, and tried tip-toeing into the kitchen.

"Don't even think about it, Alexandreia." Momma's cutting voice said, and she turned, eyes narrowed. She as forever frozen at the age of 18, so her youth was a shock to some people (cough, Percy and Annabeth, cough).

"Dang it! She has eyes in the back of her head!" I complained, crossing my arms while watching my funny cousin float down, patting my shoulder. Dakoda was 7, like me, and her parents were frozen, too. Odds are we'll stop aging at about 10-ish, so we relish birthdays.

" I know, right? Sooo annoying!" She drawled, putting her hands on her hips in an uncanny impression of her Aunt Nudge. I laughed at her.

"Are you mad, Momma?" I asked, turning to her. She smiled, walking over to me.

"No, I'm not mad. What you did wasn't right, but I'm not mad." She crouched down in front of me, taking my hands in her calloused, paint-covered ones. "You go into the kitchen and get something to eat; we'll be in there in a minute to explain everything." She directed the last part to Percy and Annabeth, who were staring at her, wide eyed. I nodded, and hugged her, which earned me a dollop of paint on the nose, which I laughed and wrinkled up. She smiled.

"Go, we'll see you in a sec."

And she turned back to the wall, sealing the deal with her back.

**Sorry the ending's kinda weak, but I'm REALLY tired….so, this is what I have. I sincerely hope you guys had a great thanksgiving. Tell me, what'd you do for Thanksgiving(well, or any holiday in this general area)?'Cause I stayed up 'till 2 o'clock in the morning playing Assassin's Creed and Nazi Zombies with my 15 year-old cousin who looks just like Fred from Youtube, which I know I've said before, but it's freaking uncanny. Have a GREAT extended week-end for those of us who have it!**

**~Elsie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! SO! I was thinking, I'm going to start making a memory in one chapter, then the present story tense in the next. I'll alternate, cuz it'll be funner that way!**

** ~Elsie**

** P.S. Want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world! WOOT! RIHANNA!**

Ali's POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up was yelling. Screaming, even. Sitting up in my bed, my eyebrows wrinkled and I walked over to my door. Slowly, I let my fingers caress the doorknob, and gently pulled in open.

In the door next to me, my cousin, Dakoda, gazed over at me, her brown hair messy and over one shoulder. She had her fingers in front of her mouth, and she was shaking. I cocked my head in question at her, and she just shook her head and motioned for me to look down the hall. I caught my father's eye in the doorway across from me. Momma was leaning over the doorjam, her fingers gripping the wall and her eyes on the staircase, where the yelling was coming from. Daddy had an arm wrapped around her, and was looking at me with his deep green eyes. He pursed his lips, and held Momma tighter. Listening closer, I thought I heard Uncle Nico.

Then I heard Hades' voice as loud as ever, speaking incoherently.

Upon hearing this, I walked out of my room, and down the hall.

"Ali! What are you doing!" Momma stage-whispered, motioning for me to come back. I just shook my head, and walked three steps down the staircase before sitting down; I examined the scene around me.

Uncle Nico and Great Uncle Hades were eye to eye, with Uncle Nico standing in front of my Aunt Maggie, who's my momma's brother-in-law's sister (confusing, I know). Unca Jaidyn and Auntie K are each holding one, Unca Jaidyn with his hand on Nico's shoulder, and Auntie K with her arms wrapped around Hades, holding him back. They were sending each other fire eyes, and trying to lunge for each other's throats.

"Why, Nico? You saw the video in the future! You're children would be dangerous! A child of two demi-gods, and one of them is a child of the big three? It is dangerous! Zeus will shoot you down surely!" Hades yells, grinding his teeth at his son. I met eyes with Unca Nico, who was staring at me sacredly. He knows if Hades sees me, I'm done for. I've managed to stay under his radar, with help from Papa and Zeus.

"What are you looking at!" Hades screams, grabbing Nico's chin and forcing him to look at him. Hades starts to turn around, and Unca Nico panics.

"Run, Ali! Run, sweetie!" He thrashes, his eyes pleading. Hades' eyes flashed, seeing me sitting there.

"What have we here? Is Poseidon keeping something from me?" Hades purred. I clenched my fists, scooting one stair up.

"Why don't you come here, child?" He murmured, smiling evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm silly, no suicidal." I answered, my 6 year old voice carrying down the stairs. He frowned, not expecting that.

"So, you're like your mother, then?" He asked. I laughed breezily.

"I wouldn't put my money on that, if I were you." I answered, standing up and walkin down the steps. I could hear my mother's breath catch from the top of the staircase. By now, all of my cousins had their heads poked out of their doors, watching.

"Who am I more like?" I asked no one in general, touching my finger to my chin. I slowly turned to Hades.

"Here's my answer; I swim, I dance, I play, I laugh. I'm not a morning person, and think any green food is made from evil. I fight with sword, fist, or water, depending on my mood. I hate wearing footie-pajamas to bed, and love to put the star on top of the ree we keep in the foyer for the Winter Solstice. I feed Mrs. O'Leary bacon under the table at breakfast, and tackle people when I hug them. I think gray skies are a sign that Granma **(AN: Yes, I spelled it like that on purpose) **is saying hi, and I'm known for falling asleep on car rides. Who am I more like, my mom or my dad?" I challenged, crossing my arms. Hades' brow furrowed as he thought.

"No one." He answered after a long time, smiling triumphantly. _He honestly thinks he just out-smarted a grand-daughter of Athena_, I thought.

I laughed humorlessly.

"No, me, dumbass."

**Haha, I just felt like adding how both smart and funny Ali is, whilst explaining her and Hades' relationship for later needs in the future, and Nico's love interest. I'm sure all of you girls who are team Nico and who's names are Maggie are probably fainting right now. See, that's why you people are awesome! **

**~Elsie**

** P.S. Sorry it's so short, I'm just really tired and have to get some sleep for swim practice tomorrow. Those people who say swimming is not a sport, I'd like to see you swim a 500 free (20 laps, freestyle, full flips, no stopping) after a LONG day of school with no sleep. Go ahead, do my warm up for me. I DARE YOU.**

** BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hey guys! I know it's short, but short and depressing seem to go together more than long and the latter. :\ So, yes, I know this chapter in kinda T rated (is it really thoughts of suicide if you're doing it in third person?), but just bare with me. I wanted to show what they mean when they say Ali's "going to die" (*ominous voice*)…..i know it's VEEERRRY confusing, but I meant for it to be that way…..you know, kinda suspenseful. **_**What's she fighting? I dunno!**_** Type of stuff.**

** Oh, and sorry I haven't updated lately. Swim practice, folders due, homework. Oh, and meets, too. On an off note, I totally threw one event off track, because it was suppose to be freestyle, but I was an Ex, so I did backstroke, and they all switched to backstroke, too… I know, I'm babbling. :\ and odds are, you don't even know what I'm talking about, so…..carry on!**

** ~Elsie **

Ali's feet were slipping in the mud, her breathing ragged as she ran from the howling and the tearing of gods-knows-what. Her armor was drenched in sweat, and her knees were dirty from skidding around like tires on gravel. Her foot caught on a tree root, and she fell to the ground, coughing up a waterfall of blood as she crawled on her hands and knees. She couldn't turn around, couldn't look back, no matter how many times she heard other demi-gods scream.

So she ran, ran to the other battlefield, where her parents were. She needed her daddy; he was her rock, her structure, the backbone of her sanity. She didn't have any siblings, but she had aunts and uncles, cousins, parents, grandparents. She wasn't going to let them down.

But she couldn't do it. Tears leaked down her cheeks until she finally stopped crawling, leaning back against a tree. Taking a few calming breaths, she started to curl up against the tree, then something heavy fell on her.

A dead demi-god rolled to the side, his sightless green eyes so like her father's that it sent Ali into convulsions. She dry heaved for a few minutes, then just leaned back against the trunk of the huge oak, her face to the sky. Rain fell through the canopy as Zeus grieved, and Ali could only pray nothing happened to Aunt Thalia. She could feel the water cleaning her dirty and tear-stained face. She closed her perfect gray eyes, then started to hum to herself.

"Because tonight will be the night, that I will fall for you, over again….." Her voice quivered as she felt another round of tears coming on. She was alone, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself. She deserved to rot in Hades for all eternity for leaving behind the troops…..she couldn't help but let these pessimistic thoughts stain her vision gray. All color was stripped from the trees around her, and the river's noise fell off in a quiet hum against the sound of lightning and clashing swords somewhere near her. Everyone that that she was strong, expected her to know just what to do, just because her parents had in the Titan War. But she wasn't, she didn't know what to do. She was only a kid, cursed by the Fates to live a life of torment and misery.

She didn't use to think these thoughts. But, also, she didn't use to be covered in battle scars; she didn't used to not be able to see because her own blood was running into her eyes. She felt her raised knees give way, until she was laying in the wet dirt, letting the rain fall harder onto her, washing away all of the memories she knew she would have. She didn't want to think about that Demeter boy getting shot by a rogue demi-god, didn't want to think about the Ares kid being stabbed by his own javelin. But, mostly, she didn't want to see one of her mother's younger sisters, only twelve, drowning, water surrounding her. Ali knew she could have saved her, but she just stood there, numb. Remembering those gray eyes, the same as her own, staring into hers', pleading for help. She let out a sob, collapsing in misery. It was all hopeless; her parents and her had been separated, and she was nowhere near her Papa or Gamma. She could picture that little unclaimed boy, Christian, whose parents broke their promise and never said that he was there son. She remembered Christian kissing one of her cheeks, his little 4-year-old lips soft.

"Please come back, Ali. We can't do this without you."

Ali wasn't so sure about that. What did she do, besides cause trouble? Now was one of those times she wished she could drown herself; just walk over to that river, step in, and hold her breath until her heart stopped beating. She wasn't meant for this; she was too human. She was too ruled by her emotions.

She clutched her owl-and-trident necklace, taking a deep breath. This necklace was a sign that nothing was impossible; that even something as ancient as rivalry could be changed in an instant by something so small.

_Me,_ she thought to herself, her confidence blooming. _I did that, and I didn't even know it. Just think about what I could do when I DO think about it!_

With that finalized thought, Ali brought herself to stand, her legs unsteady beneath her. She then turned her face to the sky, and spread out her arms, letting the water fall on her, lips quivering.

"I'm not alone! You can't fight love, and I will walk away victorious, even if my life is taken in the process! You will not win!"

_Speak the truth, even if your voice shakes._

** So yes, sorry if you found that annoying. I don't usually write things like that, but just felt the urge to. Oh, and the song is called Fall For You by Second-Hand Serenade. Listen to it, it's really good! Sadly, I don't own that, OR Percy Jackson. **** So, you know the drill… I don't wanna sound clingy, but review? I only had one last chapter, and I feel so unloved…. **

** So, um, bye! **


	8. AN, but chapter  is coming this weekend

Okay, all! I am UBER sorry I am late, and I know we ALL hate ANs, but here's a reason; if you like Ali, and Harry Potter, I'm writing a story like that. I PROMISE I'll continue writing this weekend, but I've had reasons for not writing…..

You see, my Grandpa passed away 2 weeks ago. I was really close to him, and after he was diagnosed with 4th stage esophageal cancer, I knew it was time.

He passed away about a week and a half after being diagnosed, in his sleep.

So…I don't really know if that's a worthy excuse. But, I felt just…evil…leaving you guys hanging for so long. So, don't kill me, 'kay?

Well, on a happier note, TOMORROW'S FRIDAY!

Oh, and I'm feeling really happy, so I wanna know; should Ali have premonitions (like a power) with her flash-forward moment, or should it be just a dream? Up to you guys.

Say goodbye, Christian!

Christian: Elsie, I am NOT saying goodbye to a computer.

Me: I swear, Ris, if you don't say goodbye, I will come into your room at 3 am and smother you in your sleep with Grandma's panty-hoes.

Christian: *gulps* Bye?

Me: Good boy, now go to bed.

Christian: Woof woof, Els.

~Elsie


	9. AN Please Help

**Hi, guys. I know this is really…. Late. Anyways, this story has kind of ran off the path for me, meaning I've kind of forgotten the plot. **

** But, I'll tell you what: If you really like this story, and I get enough people telling me they want me to keep going, I'll find some way to fix it. I might erase chapters, or something else. I need YOUR opinions, because I'm kind of at a lose what to do.**

** Anyways….**

** If you guys truly love Ali, I've actually written another story with her in it. It's a Harry Potter cross-over, called The Layers of my Heart. We get to see an older, more Annabeth-like Ali, who is on a mission with a young James Sirius Potter. I'm truly proud of that one.**

** You need to understand, I love all of these stories. It kills me inside to admit that this has gotten off-course, but it has. Give me ideas of what to do, and I WILL work this out. **

** I promise.**

** So, please tell me what you think I should do.**

** Thank you so much,**

** ~Elsie.**


End file.
